dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
An Extra-Dimensional Ultimate Battle! Hit vs. Jiren!
is the one hundred and eleventh episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is October 15, 2017. Summary An exhausted Goku is cornered by Frieza, who points a Ki Blast at him, also pointing out they are in a blind spot and no one can see them. Frieza fires his attack, which is revealed to have been him transferring some of his ki to Goku, which allowed him to move well enough despite his condition. By doing this, Frieza repaid his debt when Goku gave him some ki in their fight in the Frieza Saga. Frieza points out that he wishes to avoid fighting Jiren, calling him a monster, as well as informing Goku about his earlier power being named Ultra Instinct by the gods. When Frieza leaves, Goku wonders if he can beat Jiren if he can access that power again. Meanwhile, Hit is fighting against Jiren, who is easily responding to Hit's speed even with the use of Time-Skip. Jiren asks if Hit intends to beat him, and Hit responds that it's his job. Hit tries to attack Jiren from behind with the use of his Parallel World, but Jiren reads this and counters the attack, much to Champa's surprise. Hit is overwhelmed as Jiren easily reads through his repeated usage of Time-Skip. The spectators of Universe 6 and Universe 7 wonder why Hit continues to use Time-Skip when it doesn't work on Jiren. While Goku is watching the fight from the sidelines, Saonel and Pilina approach him from behind without the Saiyan noticing. The two Namekians attack him from behind, but they are intercepted by Gohan and Piccolo. Saonel and Pilina are surprised their opponents are another Namekian. The two parties then prepare to attack each other. Vegeta is fighting against Ribrianne, and pushes her back. When he attacks again, he is kicked aside by Rozie. Vegeta fires more energy blasts at them, and when the smoke clears, they have escaped. As Vegeta tries to look for them, they are seen hiding under some rubble. Ribrianne expresses her lack of confidence, pointing out that Universe 2 has the disadvantage, and wonders if they can win the tournament, but Rozie slaps her, questioning her amount of love. Ribrianne thanks Rozie and regains her confidence. The battle between Hit and Jiren continues, and Hit is gradually overwhelmed. Cabba, Caulifla and Kale are watching from the sidelines, and Caulifla prepares to jump in and help Hit, but Cabba tells her to wait, pointing out that Hit has a plan in mind. Since Hit has been blocking against Jiren's attacks, his damage should be minimal. Hit comments that he memorized the timing of Jiren's attacks, and fires his Flash Fist Crush, but it is blocked by Jiren. Hit then Time-Skips behind Jiren, and before Jiren can attack him, Hit fires another point-blank Flash Fist Crush at the same spot on Jiren's chest as he did for the previous one, attacking him from both sides. Jiren is knocked towards the edge of the ring, but stops himself, however Hit has trapped him in a cage of time, paralyzing the Pride Trooper. This attack is revealed by Vados to be Hit's trump card. With Hit keeping Jiren's movements restricted, he instructs his Saiyan teammates to leave Jiren to him and go do the job they're meant to do: defeat the other opponents and lead Universe 6 to victory. Vados also reveals Hit's plan: to keep Jiren at bay until time runs out, as long as his teammates reduce the number of warriors from the other universes. Vados sense Hit's unwavering resolution and the conclusion he came up with that involves his teammates, despite being a solitary assassin that usually does his jobs alone. Jiren manages to power through this technique, and Hit realizes that his power won't last long enough until the end. In response, Hit decides to gamble and put all of his power in one final attack, revealing that his "job" is to ensure Universe 6's victory, but Jiren blocks the attack with his "Glare". Powering through the cage of time, Jiren completely breaks Hit's technique. Surprised, Hit tries to attack Jiren, but Jiren lands more blows on Hit, knocking him to the other side of the ring. Jiren then finishes off Hit by knocking him out with a Power Impact. With Hit eliminated, Vados points out that Universe 6 is in a bind. Champa tells Hit he did a great job and his work should have had an impact on his teammates. Cabba is determined to not let Hit's sacrifice go in vain. Great Priest points out that half of the 100 taks have passed, and in order to signify the Tournament of Power's halfway point, he creates a green shade in the atmosphere around the tournament ring. Jiren tells Toppo and Dyspo that the rest is up to them, and resumes his meditation, since the two warriors he was needed for (Hit was eliminated and Goku ran out of energy) have been beaten. Biarra and Katopesla approach Team Universe 11, attempting to knock off Jiren, but they are easily repelled. Goku realizes that as of now, he is no match for Jiren, and thinks to himself about regaining the power he used. With half the time passed, there are 24 minutes left in the Tournament of Power. Battles *Hit vs. Jiren *Piccolo and Gohan vs. Saonel and Pilina *Vegeta vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) & Su Roas (Rozie) *Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo vs. Biarra and Katopesla Trivia * This marks the first episode in which Hit has used a visible energy attack. Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Toshiaki Komura *'Episode Director' - Toshiaki Komura *'Animation Supervisor' - Yasuhiro Namatame & Chihiro Tanaka *'Assistant Supervisor' - Tomoko Kusonoki & Kyosuke Matsui *'Key Animators' - Tomoko Kusunoki, Mayumi Funakoshi, Reika Hoshino, Chihiro Tanaka, Kouhei Hashimoto, Sakuya Abe, Sei Yamaoka, Mirai Kuma, Shun Sato, Nao Miyazawa, Akira Teramoto, Shunsuke Matsuo, Yuki Sakai, Hiroki Ogaki, Noriyo Nakaza, Yukihiro Urata, Futoshi Higashide, Gunji Tomokazu, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Mika Hironaka, Satoru Motoyoshi, Reiko Saito, Yasuhiro Namatame *'2nd Key Animators' - Yoshiyuki Ichikawa, Miyuki Yokoyama, Satsuki Aizu, Tetsuya Saeki, Toei Phils., Asahi Production Gallery 111 1.jpg 1112.jpg 111 3.jpg 111 4.jpg 111 5.jpg DMGc376V4AA5kON.jpg DMGc54WU8AAwE4O.jpg DMGc4 YVAAAxccW.jpg DMGc7HoUEAAe4Sb.jpg DMIvAI2UEAERfib.jpg DMIvBPEVwAA7UYs.jpg DMIvCZQU8AEWybX.jpg DMIvDP4VoAAdR3e.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga